pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Pvz Ultimate Apocalypse
*This is in progress Basics/Rules: PvZ Ultimate Apocalypse is a game created by IAmDawny with inspiration from EA and Popcap. Also originally created by EA and Popcap. Because this is just an idea. In this both players have towers.(Plants have flowerpot towers. While zombies have grave mansions.) So both players have 5 cards in there hand, every 2 seconds they gain another sun or brain. Once you have enough for a plant/zombie drag the card on YOUR property and it gets played. Once you play a card it disappears and is replaced with a new one. Abilities: Freeze x seconds-Makes a plant/zombie not be able to attack for x amount of attacks. Slowing down-Makes a plant/zombie 10% slower for 10 seconds(Can add on more % but not more time.) Deadly-Destroys anything it hits. Burned x-Slowly takes the amount of damage(X) every second for ever. Stays in place- This stays in place unless it is being pushed by a teammate. Stun x-Freezes a zombie but only for a seconds period, not a attack period. Current Plant Cards: Sunflower-1 cost, 0/4, STAYS IN PLACE Ability: Every 3 seconds: you gain +1 sun.-Common Peashooter-1 cost, 8/9,SPEED-2, Fires a pea every 2 seconds which does 1 damage.-Common Wallnut-3 cost, 0/100, CAN BE SHOVED BY PLANTS, BUT STAYS IN PLACE IF IT ISN'T.-Common Potato-Mine-1 cost, 0/1, STAYS IN PLACE Ability: After 10 seconds this is armed and when it is destroyed it does 3 damage in a 1-square radius. Common Puff-Shroom-2 cost, 3/4, SPEED-1, Fires tiny puffs every second, when played: this makes a duplicate of this that doesn't duplicate itself.-Common Sun-Shroom-2 cost, 0/3, STAYS IN PLACE, Every 3 seconds you gain +1 sun, then this gets +0/1.-Common Sea-Shroom-3 Cost, 7/16, SPEED-3, Can Swim, Fires green puffs every second.-Uncommon Iceberg Lettuce-2 cost, POWER, Freeze a zombie for 3 attacks .-Uncommon Bloomerang-5 cost, 12/20, SPEED-2, This can attack through 2 zombies every 3 seconds.-Uncommon Repeater-3 cost, 8/6, SPEED-2, This fires 2 peas at a time every 2 seconds.-Uncommon Threepeater-3 cost, 8/11, SPEED-1, This fires 3 peas at a time every 2 seconds.-Uncommon Cabbage-Pult- 3 cost, 10/20, SPEED-2, This hurls cabbage every 2 seconds.-Uncommon Kernel-Pult-1 cost, 6/11, SPEED-1, This hurls corn every second, with a 50% chance of stunning for 3 seconds.-Uncommon Spikeweed-4 Cost, POWER, This stays for 9 seconds, and when a zombie steps on this it takes 4 damage.-Rare Springbean-3 cost, POWER, Bounce zombies within a 1 square radius back 3 squares.-Uncommon Coconut Cannon-8 cost, 60/40, SPEED-1, This blasts huge coconuts every 10 seconds that also hurt zombies within a 1 square radius.-Ultra-Rare Cherry Bomb-4 cost, POWER, do 4 damage to zombies within a 2-square radius-Ultra-Rare Lightning Reed-2 cost, 5/12, SPEED-1, This zaps zombies every 3 seconds that also hits zombies next-door in a 1-square radius.-Rare Tall-Nut-4 cost, 0/150, CAN BE SHOVED BY PLANTS, BUT STAYS IN PLACE IF IT ISN'T.-Uncommon Lilly Pad-1 cost, 0/1, plants can get on this to go through water(Only 1 though).SPEED-0-Rare Plasma Pea-4 cost, 40/13, Fires every 3 seconds, that stuns zombies for 2 seconds. Snow Pea-3 cost, 9/11, fires cold peas at zombies every 3 seconds that freeze the zombie for 1 attack.-Super-Rare. That's all I have now. Plant Ultimate Cards: Ultimate Cards are the greatest cards on the game here are the plant ones: Caulipower- 4 cost, 0/45,STAYS IN PLACE, Hypnotizes zombies every 5 seconds. Shrinking Violet- 3 cost, POWER, Half all zombies strength and health(Lower) within a 1-square radius. Power lily- 2 cost, POWER, All plants have double strength and double speed for 5 seconds. Thyme Warp-4 cost, 0/1,STAYS IN PLACE Send all zombie back to their towers. Zombie Cards: Zombie-1 cost, 8/9,SPEED-1 hits with his bowtie every 1 second.-Common Cone-head Zombie-2 cost, 9/25,SPEED-1 Throws a cone every 2 seconds.-Common Bucket-Head Zombie, 5-cost, 25/50,SPEED-1 Throws a bucket every 5 seconds.-Common Flag Zombies, 3 cost, 4/19,SPEED-2 Hits with a flag every second. You gain +1 brain every 3 seconds.-Common Imp- 0 cost, 3/2, SPEED-2, Bites every second.-Common Seagull Zombie- 2 cost, 4/16, SPEED-2, Flies over. Bites every 2 seconds-Uncommon Gargantuar- 7 cost, 43/80, SPEED-1, Crushes plants every 20 seconds, When hurt: this makes an imp 1 square in-front of this.-Rare 8-Bit Zombie-1 cost, 7/7, SPEED-2 Hits with his bowtie every second.-Uncommon Zombie Arcade-0/55, STAYS HERE BUT CAN BE PUSHED ONLY BY ARCADE PUSHER. When Destroyed: Make 3 random 8-Bit Zombies here.-Exclusive Arcade Pusher-6 Cost, 20/56, SPEED-1, When played: Make an Zombie Arcade Here.-Ultra-Rare Yeti Imp-1 cost, 3/3, SPEED-3, when played: this does 1 damage to the nearest plant.-Exclusive. Magician- 3 cost, 21/20, SPEED-2, This blasts spells every 3 seconds.-Uncommon Zombie Chicken-1 cost, 3/1, SPEED-4, This pecks 4 times every second,-Exclusive Imp Droid-2 cost, 4/6, SPEED-2, bites every second.-Uncommon Zombie T-Rex, 6 cost, 30/60, bites every 13 seconds.-Uncommon Cave Zombie, 2 cost, 10/30, bites every 3 seconds.-Uncommon Explorer Zombie, 4 cost, 9/22,SPEED-1 Flames burns every second. Destroys any plant this hits.-Rare Pharaoh Zombie, 8 cost, 2/160,SPEED-1 when destroyed: make a 10/21 angry pharaoh zombie here.Hits every 3 seconds-Ultra-Rare Angry Pharaoh Zombie, 3 cost, 10/21, SPEED-3, This bites 3 times a second.-Exclusive Swashbuckler Zombie, 2 cost, 10/20,SPEED-2 you can play this anywhere.Swishes his sword every 2 seconds.-Rare Barrel Zombie, 6 cost, 0/70, SPEED-1, Rolls over plants which destroys them.When destroyed: make 3 imps here.DEADLY-Uncommon Jetpack zombie, 1 cost, 13/30, SPEED-1, Flies, bites every 3 seconds.-Uncommon Ultimate Cards: Sloth Gargantuar- 9 Cost, 50/90,SPEED-1 Crushed plants every 30 seconds, when hurt: make 1 3/3 Yeti Imps Here. Zombot 1000- 10 cost, 40/200, SPEED-1, Blast lasers every 20 seconds, When destroyed: Make any 2 zombies that cost 2 or less here. Wizard Zombie-4 cost, 8/2, SPEED-2, Turns plants into 0/1 sheep every 3 seconds. Chicken Wrangler-4 cost, 5/23, SPEED-1, When destroyed: make 4 zombie chickens here.Bites every second Thanksgiving Bundle(Nov.12th-Dec.1st): Turkey Rider Imp(Zombie)-3 cost, 3/22,SPEED-3 Attacks every 2 seconds, When destroyed: this doubles all your alive zombie's strength. Fork Zombie(Zombie)-2 cost, 5/20, SPEED-1 This attacks every second, and has unlimited range. Cornucopia(Plant)-8-Cost, 34/77, SPEED-1, This makes a random plant that cost 2 or less when this attacks every 4 seconds. Mayflower(Plant)-3-cost, 7/28,SPEED-2, Can Swim, Attacks every second, All plants can go through water. +60 other cards(At least 8 rares, 3 super-rares, and 1 ultimate(s)). Happy-Holly-Days Bundle(Dec.5th-Dec.31st) Jolly Holly(Plant)-3 cost, 11/26, Fires every 2 seconds, that has a 2% chance of freezing for 2 attacks and a 70% chance of slowing down.SPEED-3 Piney Tree(Plant)-6 cost, 5/600, when a zombie hurts this do 5 damage to it.Fires every second with only 1-space range.SPEED-1 Regifter Zombie(Zombie)-3 cost, 20/30, Throws gifts at plants every 2 seconds, when you play a card replace that card with a random of ANY card.SPEED-2 Elf Imp(Zombie)-2 cost, 3/15, SPEED-4, Zombies can't be frozen, when plant destroys a zombie, it is frozen for 3 attacks.Bites every second. +60 other cards(At least 15 rares, 5 super-rares, and 1 ultimate(s)). Packs: Premium-x10 any premium cards with at-least 1 rare.(250 coins) Power-filling Premium-x55 any premium cards with at-least 7 rares and 2 super-rares.(2'500 coins) Ultimate Bundle-x5 premium cards with at-least 1 ultimate.(5'000 coins) Plant-et Exploration Pack(Coming Soon!)-x10 any space cards with at-least 1 rare.(250 coins) Ultra-Ultimates-x5 Ultimates And x40 any non-ultimate cards.(4.99$)Category:Unfinished Category:Games Category:Zombie Category:Plants